lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Body Politic (magazine)
The Body Politic was a Canadian monthly magazine, which was published from 1971 to 1987."Historicist: I Sing The Body Politic". Torontoist, February 14, 2015. It was one of Canada's first significant gay publications, and played a prominent role in the development of the LGBT community in Canada. History The magazine was first published on November 1, 1971 by an informal collective, operating out of the home of Glad Day Bookshop owner Jearld Moldenhauer."Glad Day now oldest gay bookstore", Xtra!, February 6, 2009. Many members of the collective had been associated with the underground publication Guerilla, which had been relatively gay-friendly but alienated some of its LGBT contributors when it altered Moldenhauer's article about the We Demand protest of August 28, 1971. At a September meeting of the Toronto Gay Alliance, Moldenhauer first proposed the idea of launching a gay-focused publication. Names considered for the magazine included Mandala and Radical Pervert. In 1973, the publication ran into difficulty with the Toronto Star, which refused to print an advertisement for the magazine because of its policy of refusing to accept ads relating to sexual activity. While the magazine won an Ontario Press Council ruling that the Star's refusal of the ad had been discriminatory, the Star retaliated by discontinuing The Body Politic's printing contract with its commercial printing subsidiary Newsweb Enterprises. The magazine also created the Canadian Lesbian and Gay Archives in 1973. The collective was incorporated as Pink Triangle Press in 1975. In that same year, the magazine ran into minor legal difficulties when an installment of cartoonist Rand Holmes' Harold Hedd strip depicted an act of fellatio. The Body Politic was twice charged with publishing obscene material, in 1977 for Gerald Hannon's article "Men Loving Boys Loving Men", and in 1982 for "Lust with a Very Proper Stranger", an article on fisting. The magazine was acquitted in both trials. Materials seized by police in the Hannon trial were not returned to the magazine until 1985. In 1982, Toronto City Councillor Joe Piccininni failed in an attempt to have the magazine barred from the city council's press gallery, following a cover story on the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence. In this era, the magazine also became noted for its coverage of the emergence of HIV/AIDS. The magazine ceased publication in 1987, following PTP's launch of the tabloid Xtra! in 1984. In 2008, it was ranked as the 17th most influential magazine in Canadian publishing history by Masthead, the trade magazine of the Canadian magazine publishing industry.[http://www.masthead.ca/ Masthead] Contributors Writers associated with the magazine included Gerald Hannon, Stan Persky, Michael Lynch, Stephen O. Murray, John Greyson, David Rayside, Herbert Spiers, Ian Young, Sue Golding, Robin Hardy, Richard Summerbell, Thomas Waugh and Gary Kinsman.http://www.uwo.ca/pridelib/bodypolitic/bphistory/collectivefigures.htm References External links * [http://www.rbebout.com/oldbeep/beepint.htm Detailed book on the history of The Body Politic] (online book) * [http://www.clga.ca/Material/Records/inven/tbp/tbpint.htm The Body Politic at the Canadian Lesbian and Gay Archives] * history of "The Body Politic" and the police raid of its headquarters (video) Category:Canadian magazines Category:Defunct magazines of Canada Category:Monthly magazines Category:History in Canada Category:Culture in Toronto Category:Magazines published in Toronto